


Впусти осень

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: О том, почему Даолон Вонг охотился за талисманами — и почему этого не делал Дядя.





	1. Время слабости

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Время слабости  
>  Размер: драббл, 223 слова

Даолон Вонг стар. Он так стар, что уже потерял счет годам и позабыл, от какой отметки их нужно вести.

Он видел бесконечно много смен сезонов в тысяче мест. Он видел, как покрывается инеем пустыня Гоби и как зарастают белым хлопковым снегом монолитные леса Сибири. Он встречал весну на склоне Фудзи, когда у подножия ее отчаянно, словно в последний раз, цвели деревья сакуры и сливы, а Техас и Оклахому в это время затапливало зелеными волнами новых посевов. Он видел бесконечную смену лета на новое лето в Средиземноморье и помнил, что жаркая Африка не знает иного.

Он помнил, что осень всегда идет за ним по пятам, куда бы он ни направился. Осень – это тьма и умирание. Она хрупка, но и могуча; пред ней склоняются одинаково поспешно и северный Китай, и жаркая Африка, и Сибирь, и бесприютный серый Нью-Йорк, и… человек. 

Осень для Даолона Вонга – время силы и слабости. Время осознавать, что всякий смертен, время искать могущества для борьбы с умиранием. Мысли о собственной уязвимости вызывали в темном маге приступы ярости и волны гнева, с которыми, подчас, получалось совладать только многочасовыми медитациями. Не совладать – значило выпустить из-под контроля Тьму и Хаос, и уж этого-то он допустить не мог, если не хотел быть разорванным на мельчайшие частицы в мгновение ока.

Сколько Даолон Вонг себя помнил, столько продолжалась эта борьба, в которой не было победителя.

 **Пока** не было.


	2. Самое важное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Самое важное  
> Размер: драббл, 439 слов

Если чесноком в лавке Дяди пахнет (вернее даже воняет, разит!) круглый год, то осенью к этому запаху примешивается настолько ядерная смесь ароматов, что куда там парфюмерному магазину, рядом с которым взорвали бомбу-вонючку и разгромили канализацию!

Во всяком случае, именно так выразилась Джейд, удирая с зажатым носом из дома. До сих пор Дядя что-то не замечал в ней настолько сильного желания пойти в школу. Два охламона – ученик и племянник – тоже предприняли попытки к бегству, но не тут-то было! Пара подзатыльников в момент расставили по местам приоритеты: ученику надо учиться, перенимать опыт, племяннику же просто нехорошо отказывать в помощи любимому дядюшке.

И ничего не воняло. Да, да, Дядя прекрасно знал, что неподготовленному носу сложно воспринять разом букет столь насыщенных и разнообразных запахов. Но сам он прекрасно различал и пресловутый чеснок, и сладковатую гвоздику, которая так чудесно сочетается с апельсином, и холодный аромат бадьяна, и мяту, конечно же мяту, которая с легкостью скрывает все запахи за своим собственным. И более тонкие: мелиссу, багульник, острый чабрец и терпкую ромашку, эвкалипт (его можно спутать с мятой и бадьяном, но только не Дяде!) и имбирь, розу и пион, сосну и кедр. И горьковатый женьшень, и землистый запах мандрагоры (не путать, не путать!), и синелист, и душную дурман-траву, и много, много, много чего еще!..

Все эти травы, специи, ингредиенты для зелий Дядя лично собирал по всем уголкам Земного Шара. Ну… кое-что, конечно, покупал. А за кое-чем не особо сложным посылал Джеки. Но все равно!

Эта его коллекция по праву могла потягаться и с собранием книг, и с нагромождениями антиквариата, ценного и бесполезного. Травам Дядя отвел комнатку за библиотекой. Раз в год, когда подходил сбор урожая, Дядя проводил ревизию: выметал зеленую труху и мелкую сухую цветочную пыль, пополнял запасы того, что легко можно достать в Китайском квартале.

– Дже-еки-и! – это случалось нечасто, но случалось. – Ты поедешь в Гималаи и привезешь Дяде каменный цветок!

– О нет! – тяжко вздыхал племянник. И Дяде его было даже жалко, но что поделать? Пополнять запасы необходимо, а Дядя уже слишком стар, чтобы ползать по горам и сражаться со Стражами Покоя.

Зато Джейд, он был уверен, воспримет новость о поездке с энтузиазмом. В глубине души Дядя искренне поощрял ее восторг, хоть и прекрасно понимал, насколько опасны все эти приключения. И беспокоился о девчонке ничуть не меньше Джеки!

Но время неумолимо шло вперед, осени сменялись одна другой, а Дядя, между прочим, все это время не молодел. Ему надо успеть передать свои знания Тору. (Послали тоже боги ученичка!.. Но хоть такого. У Даолона Вонга и Тору нет, хе-хе-хе!) А Тору… А что Тору? Он тоже вряд ли готов к схваткам со Стражем Покоя, к мерзкому писку мандрагор или к пакостям фейри…

А запасы пополнять все равно надо!


	3. Причина для ненависти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Причина для ненависти  
> Размер: драббл, 338 слова

Этот старик, мастер Светлой Ци, доводил Даолона Вонга до белого каления одним своим существованием. Еще до того, как их глаза встретились, а языки сцепились, он уже раздражал до зубовного скрежета, до сжатых кулаков, едва ли не до потери контроля. 

Даолон Вонг пугался этой своей реакции – и из-за этого ненавидел еще сильнее, еще яростнее. Слабого старикашку, от которого воняло чесноком и старой пыльной шерстью.

«Почему?» – спрашивал он себя всякий раз, разгоняя ладонями дым, в котором секунду назад отражалась недовольная физиономия злейшего врага. 

Настоящий мастер должен быть бесстрастен и хладнокровен. Спокоен, как горное озеро, как стоячее болото, как Великая Библиотека. Тогда и только тогда он сумеет совладать с Тьмой, что течёт по его венам.

«Откуда это?» – поражался он – и начинал перебирать.

У Дяди есть ученик. Да, несомненно, это повод для зависти, но не для ненависти. У Даолона Вонга был однажды ученик. Слабак, он не справился с Бурей Теней и сбежал в итоге. Темные искусства не для слабаков! А передать знания, если захочется, можно было и через книги. Даолон Вонг и сам обучался по книгам.

Может, поэтому? Потому что у Дяди был наставник? Тоже нет. В итоге Даолон Вонг стал куда более могущественным магом. И знает он больше, много больше этого профана.

Светлая Ци… Ох, да. Позорнейшее фиаско, которое когда-либо претерпевал темный маг. Сила, которая отказалась ему подчиниться. Знание, которым он не сумел овладеть. Дороги, на которые он просто-напросто не смог ступить. Все это принадлежало мерзкому старикашке, который даже имя свое позабыл. Или же не называл специально?.. Но нет. И это не повод. 

И все-таки этот момент настал. Наблюдая в дыму, как Дядя мечется по своей лавке, как поносит на чем свет стоит своего громилу-ученика, как спорит с племянником, как перебирает тонкими пальцами корешки сельдерея и высушенные цветки болиголова (ну и вонь сейчас там, наверное), Даолон Вонг понял, в чем дело. Дядя не боялся смерти. Дядя просто не думал о ней.

Даолон Вонг в тысячный раз развеял ладонью черный дым и, опустошенный, поднялся на ноги. Едва он нашел причину, ненависть отступила. Осталось только жгучее любопытство: как, ну как ему это удается?


	4. Инь и Ян

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Название: Инь и Ян  
> Размер: драббл, 918 слов

Все думали, у Дяди аллергия на Темную Ци, и Дядя не спешил никого разубеждать. Мало кто знает, что Темная Ци сама по себе – всего лишь интерпретация силы, отражение сущности мага. Изначально в каждом человеке обретаются в гармонии Инь и Ян, Темное и Светлое. У ученика мага, вооруженного знанием, нет преимуществ перед обычными людьми. Ци окрашивается выбором, затаенными помыслами, твердостью духа, поступками и желаниями. 

У Дяди аллергия не на Темную Ци, а на темные помыслы и враждебные намерения. Безотказная сигнализация.

Дрожь пробирает Дядю после полуночи, когда луна уже ушла на западный край неба и перестала освещать комнату. Дядя резко открыл глаза, словно и не спал вовсе, прислушался. В магазине стояла плотная, ночная тишина. Внизу ворочался и посапывал Тору – этот звук был привычен. Шуршали крыльями нетопыри на чердаке; вдалеке еле слышно гудела магистраль; мягко скользили тени, подбираясь к дому.

Вот оно! Дядя закрыл глаза, сосредоточенно нахмурился, сосчитал до ста – и цепко схватил ладонь, протянутую над его лицом. Ладонь попыталась развеяться дымом, но не тут-то было.

– Проклятье! – зашипел тьма. – Мерзкий старик, немедленно отпусти!

– Чтобы ты убил Дядю на месте?!

Пусть тело его давно растеряло прежнюю гибкость, но еще помнило, как надо бороться с врагами. Даолон Вонг владел тайными знаниями, не доступными мастеру Светлой Ци, но и у Дяди были козыри в рукаве. Пусть и не магические… Кунг-фу – точно не конек Даолона Вонга. Наглядное тому доказательство сейчас злобно ругалось, не в силах выпутаться из захвата. Подумав секунду, Дядя с наслаждением схватил голову врага за волосы и повернул голов, чтобы звуки заглушал ковер. Не хватало еще, чтобы проснулся Тору!

Даолон Вонг забился яростнее, полыхнул глазами. Волна силы лиловым пламенем пробежала по комнате, всколыхнула шторы – и угасла. Дядя и рад бы приписать победу себе, но его заслуги в этом не было… 

– Слезь с меня, мешок ты с костями! – Даолон Вонг взбрыкнул, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя растерянного Дядю. – Сегодня я пришел к тебе с миром!

– Врешь! Дядю тебе не обмануть, прихвостень тьмы! Я почувствовал твое приближение задолго до того, как ты вошел в дом…

– Я шел к тебе с миром, – упорствовал Даолон Вонг. – Я не собирался причинять вреда тебе и твоим… – подходящего слова, чтобы и уничижительно, и безопасно для себя назвать семью старика, у мага не нашлось. – Я хотел только посмотреть…

– Значит, аллергия у меня на тебя, – Дядя отвернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя презрение. И все же слез – уж больно костляв был темный маг. – На что ты там посмотреть собирался, старый извращенец? Кино в другом квартале показывают.

Даолон Вонг повозился на ковре и, с удобством устроившись на ковре, молча разглядывал потолок. Дядя скрестил руки на груди и мрачно сверлил врага взглядом. Его внезапно охватило странное нетерпение, желание узнать: что, что же такого нужно было Даолону Вонгу? Дядя допускал, что почувствовать мог не злые намерения, а саму сущность темного мага. Каким бы отъявленным злодеем Даолон Вонг ни был, ко лжи он точно не был склонен. Ложь – удел слабаков, не способных отвечать за свое слово. Даолон Вонг слабаком отнюдь не был.

Но если сегодня он пришел с миром, то… зачем?

– У тебя есть ответы на некоторые мои вопросы, – наконец признал мастер Темной Ци. – Я хотел посмотреть их так, чтобы… никого не беспокоить.

Дядя мог бы поклясться, что слышал явственный зубовный скрежет.

– Ну-ну, – поощрил он. – О методах даже спрашивать не буду, но на всякий случай сразу предупреждаю: залезть к Дяде в голову ты бы все равно не смог!

– Это еще стоит проверить! – глаза Даолона Вонга полыхнули желтым пламенем, но лишь на мгновение. Он поджал губы и снова уставился в потолок. Черный плащ клубился вокруг него, струился по ковру, выделяясь на фоне ночи еще более темным пятном.

– Если ты собираешься проваляться тут всю ночь, то Дядя пошел спать.

– И оставишь меня тут, в стенах своего дома? – усмехнулся Даолон Вонг.

– А что ты сделаешь? Съешь все запасы яблок? Не забудь открыть форточку, когда тебя начнет пучить!

– Ну и мерзкий же ты старикашка! – взвился Даолон Вонг, в мгновение ока взлетая над полом. – Ума не приложу, как ты, такой… – он задохнулся от возмущения.

– Что – как?

– Как! Как тебе удалось впустить в себя осень и принять ее? Почему не ищешь вечной жизни и могущества, когда перед тобой столько неизведанного? Вот чего я не понимаю!

Дяде захотелось рассмеяться и отвесить Даолону Вонгу подзатыльник, как несмышленому напроказничавшему ученику. Что он и сделал.

– И ты хотел прочитать это в моей голове? Идиот! Ой, идиот! – смеялся Дядя долго и заливисто, утирая слезы кончиком ночного колпака. Наконец, успокоился. – Не скажу, что никогда не думал об этом. Думал, и даже философский камень искал…

– Пустышка! – фыркнул Даолон Вонг.

– Пустышка, – согласился Дядя. – Но однажды я понял, что в осени, как ты ее называешь, есть своя, особая прелесть. И за каждой осенью непременно приходит зима, а за ней весна, надо только подождать… 

Даолон Вонг поддернул широкие рукава, покачал головой:  
– Книги учат, что в каждом человеке живет Темное и Светлое начало. И обязательно есть два человека, которые будут олицетворять друг для друга Инь и Ян. Мне и в голову не приходило искать прелести в старении и умирании, надеясь на перерождение…

– А мне, – кивнул Дядя, – никогда не приходило в голову искать могущества, которое продлило бы мое существование. Быть может, если бы мы встретились раньше…

– Ничего бы не изменилось, – усмехнулся Даолон Вонг.

– Ну почему же?

– Потому что я был стар и злобен уже в те времена, когда ты, молокосос, пешком под стол ходил! – захохотал Даолон Вонг и, сделав шаг в сторону, вылетел в окно клубом синего дыма.

– Нашел, чем хвастать, старый пердун! – крикнул Дядя вслед темному магу, уверенный, что послание найдет адресата.

Ему ответила густая ночная тишина. Внизу заворочался так и не проснувшийся Тору. Ему-то что, хоть из пушки стреляй, не проснется, вот уж дубинушка…


End file.
